challens_original_characterfandomcom-20200214-history
Gabriel Horn
Intentions don't matter. It's the end result we're all judged by. Evil in the name of good is still evil. And when you dance with the devil, you seldom get to pick the tune. Appearance He's actually rather nondescript in the looks department compared to his two sisters. He's attractive, but in a farm boy is muscled kind of way. He is clearly uncomfortable with the longer hair as he tends to brush his hands threw it constantly, proving that he normally has it short. He has a few tattoos, but nothing major, and no piercing. Clothing He can be seen wearing a pair of army issued pants and combat boots with a light tan-brown shirt that is tucked in. He's also usually wearing a beat up leather jacket that is kept in the straps of his backpack when he isn't wearing it. Other than that he's got a shoulder holster for his Beretta's and a sheath for his knife that rests at the base of his spine. Inventory *Bed Roll *Sable's Compact Bow and some Arrow’s *Waterproof Matches *First Aid Kit *Water Treatment Tablets and Canteen *Compass *Dried food packets *Extra layers of clothing *Extra set of hiking boots *Four pictures of younger sisters Personality Gabe is a loner and he's never cared about what anyone thought of him. But he can also be described as kind, patient, and loyal by the few he ever considered friends. His maturity when making difficult decisions tends to draw people in even though he likes to avoid it. His ability to charm those around him and his utter devotion towards people are other admirable traits. He does have a problem with things such as hypocrites, idiots, and anyone he generally thought of as morons. He doesn't like lazy people, and over-dramatics irritate him. He can't stand people who focus on themselves, and he's never easily dealt with selfish behavior. Skills Stealing – he grew up on the streets and survived by stealing what he needed, be it wallets from back pockets or supplies from houses. Fighting – street fighting, martial arts, and hand to hand fighting was his main focuses when he got into the military. Expert Marksman – he was a Marine when the world ended. Bilingual – English, Spanish, French, Japanese, and a few others. Background Gabe's mother was a prostitute and he never knew his father – never wanted to either. After her death when he was five, Gabe was sent to the local foster care. When he was eleven he ran away from his current – abusive – foster parents and began stealing to keep himself alive and fed. When he hit the age of fifteen, he tried to steal from a man named Jeremy Horn, a man he learned was a ex-Marine with a lot of training. Instead of turning Gabe in, he adopted him. When Gabe hit eighteen, he followed his adoptive father's footsteps and entered the Marines. He was slowly working his way up the ranks and close to getting custody of his sisters, when he got an out of the blue, urgent message from his sister telling him the world was going crazy and she would meet him in Georgia outside of Atlanta. Starting from Texas - on foot - he headed for Georgia. When he was walking along he happened across a young lady by the name of Marcella Green. He decided to help her, and in doing so amazingly enough found one of his sisters, as well as a load of trouble for the next few months of his life. After finding Caroline, they ended up in a place called Woodbury where a crazy man was leading a bunch of people that just let him do what he wanted. When the man finally cracked and the "safe town" fell, he once more lost his sister but ended up with a kid he'd met before the world went to hell, his name was Noah. For the next few months he and Noah traveled towards the spot where they were to meet his sister and Noah's lover and continue his search for his baby sister. Unfortunately on their way, Gabe got caught in a warehouse and told Noah to leave him, when Gabe got out Noah was gone and Gabe was starting from scratch once more. There were no hard feelings - Noah had done what he was told - but he was back to walking. That's exactly what he's doing now. He found himself another pack and all the supplies he needed, and is once more walking along in search of those he knows. Thank goodness he didn't loose his guns. Relationships Relations: Most of Gabe's family was already dead before the whole apocalypse thing started, the only people he doesn't know about is his sisters, Caroline and Tristan. Last known location, Georgia, so of course he headed that way and has been searching the entire state ever since for some clue as to the whereabouts of them. Caroline Horn - The beautiful rebel that never worried about telling him what for. Caroline is the one who he knows can take care of herself. Tristan Horn - The gorgeous good girl, Gabe wouldn't hear a bad word towards this little sprite. Last he saw of her, she was ten years old and wanted nothing more then to ride horses all day. Trivia He lived on the streets for the first half of his life. Made him a decent thief. Gallery 320px-936full-chris-hemsworth_(1).jpg 360px-936full-chris-hemsworth.jpg Chris_Hemsworth_7.jpg 480px-Alexandria_deberry_instagram_owFplJ9.sized.jpg|One of four photo's he has of his siblings tucked away in his wallet. Chris-Hemsworth-chris-hemsworth-27850848-350-234.jpg 320px-Fd68f4d43ece0f369258aa29121ad01f.jpg|A picture of his sister her Junior year that's in his wallet. 370px-MV5BMTcwNzcwMTMwM15BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwOTg3MzEzMQ@@._V1._SX405_SY525_.jpg|The last of three pictures of Caroline, this one of when she was eleven. 360px-For-GQ-Magazine-chris-hemsworth-31334625-1024-1363.jpg 320px-Jennette-mccurdy-jennette-mccurdy-young-231945291.jpg|The one and only picture he has of his baby sister. It is also in his wallet.